


The Ebola's Curse

by OhSweetGold



Series: Round Robin [1]
Category: Percy Jackson RPF, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Crack, Ebola - Freeform, F/M, Futanari, Lego, Nuclear Weapons, Resurrection, Suicide Attempt, TF2 References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSweetGold/pseuds/OhSweetGold
Summary: An ebola outbreak results in nukes and nothing makes sense. Plus drama!Pure unadulterated crack.





	The Ebola's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> So I believe this will require some explanation. This fic is the result of what is apparently called 'round robin' storytelling. It's when you go around in a circle and each person adds a new word to the story. It was a collaboration between me and a couple of friends during class when we were probably supposed to be doing work. This was a few years ago, I guess all the ebola dates it pretty well.

The walrus was the god of salt and didn't like necrons because they assimilated the oldest pootis. However, Prometheus, who liked Spehs mahreens, thought he was the god of humanity but really wasn't. Percy entered the hall of infinite Lego and the shiny arse of Hades fell on Frank who moaned about the war on Gaea and Leo dying of Ebola instantly because Annabeth went to Africa and caught Ebola. Hazel wanted to kill herself with Hades's spear but she caught Ebola because Nico was inside Annabeth. Percy was surprised and pissed off with Jason for creating lightning to create a bat which contained Ebola. Rick did not write this obviously but he did catch Ebola according to me and fact. It was clear that nukes were the only answer to this epidemic. Luke resurrected and nuked camp half blood. Everyone died, except for Piper, because she was safe in Ebolaland. The smallest penis belongs to Athena because she didn't have one until Artemis and Apollo died, which can't happen but it did. Rick killed his son to save Annabeth even though she already had Ebola. Then the universe exploded from all the stupidity.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me, Green (who doesn't have Ao3), and a third co-author who wishes not to be credited


End file.
